The Desire
by AsHeLy-Marron
Summary: Jack, solo desea una cosa: No perderse entre esas curvas hermosas cubiertas de exóticas plumas. Pero para su desgracias, él se perdió hace tiempo, desde el primer momento en el que escucho a ese irlandés profetizar su belleza peligrosa. One-Shot. Jack X Tooth


**Rise of Guardians, no es de mi propiedad, sino que pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes, son para el fin literario de entretener y crecer como escritora. :) **

**Bien, este Fic, one-shot o como les guste llamarle girara en torno a la pareja de : Jack X Tooth. C:**

**En mi primer Fic en este sector, por lo que lamento no haber ajustado muy bien lo personajes a sus respectivas personalidades, o no haber captado al esencia de cada uno de ellos. Lamentaciones desde el principio si he de llegar a decepcionarlos. **

* * *

**The Desire.**

Sus ojos azules se perdían peligrosamente tras esas curvas suaves que decoraban su cuerpo cubierto de exóticas plumas magnéticamente hermosas. Jack Frost, era un espíritu que viajaba muchos, los vientos eran su mejor amigo a la hora de llegar a un lugar lejano para causar alguna tormenta feroz y abrazadora de nieve pura, que pellizcaban las narices rojizas, no se le fue sorpresa que en uno de esos viajes se hubiese encontrado, o mejor dicho, hubiese molestado al mítico espíritu de la buena suerte.

Si, Jack conoció no hace décadas a ese gruñón duendecillo que con su acento irlandés irradiaba de suerte los lugares donde su presencia era digna para estar. Por fortuna para el espíritu del invierno, a pesar de ser un pequeño hombrecillo gruñón, era muy agradable conversar con él cada vez que traía una fresca nevada a su país. No fue hasta en alguna de esas charlas, que el duende de los tréboles, le confesó que conocía a los cuatro legendarios, o como él los conocía Los Guardianes. Los espíritus más poderosos que con sus esencias cubrían de protección y mimos a los niños del mundo. En lo personal, en ese tiempo de soledad fría, él conocía a Sandy y al canguro, intento en repentinas ocasiones introducirse a la fábrica de Santa sin éxito, pero a pesar de eso cada navidad lo veía volar con su trineo las nevadas casas calidas. En cambio, de la mística Hada de los Dientes, solo tenía una leve idea de su aspecto, al observar esas diminutas haditas que en ovaciones chillaban de emoción cada vez que él las acariciaba con cautela.

La imaginaba como un colibrí enorme, que se asimilaba mucho a un ave. Era por algo que nunca salía de su castillo ¿No?. Y según Jack, eso le parecía ridículo, por más que Hombre de la Luna, cambiaba aspectos al volverlos inmortales, no pensaba que seria para tanto la vergüenza que les daba aquello.

El irlandés, en cambio, había socializado unas cuantas veces con los Guardianes. Relatándolos de una manera tan áspera como respetuosa. Pero no fue hasta que el duende la relato, que le llamo la atención.

―_"Es una mujer tan hermosa, como cautivadora. Podrías perderte en esas curvas disfrazadas de plumaje, y no salir ileso"_―Pasado de copas, la voz de ese hombrecillo comenzó a hacerse cada vez más gangosa. Jack en cambio, se encontraba en completo estado consiente, atento a sus palabras―_ "Intente coquetearle, pero el gordinflón arenoso me cacheteo antes de que ella contestara mi invitación"_― El joven espíritu, no pudo evitar soltar una risita al imaginar a Sandy, poniéndolo a dormir a ese altanero espíritu.

Sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo, esa charla quedo en segundo plano en la mente de joven Frost. No fue hasta que la vio, que de igual manera se quedo algo aturdido. Sus suposiciones ante su aspecto eran completamente erróneas. Si bien sus elegantes, y delgadas plumas cubrían por completo su esbelto cuerpo, nada lo que su imaginación pudo haber creado pudo haberse comparado con esa imagen real.

Tooth era hermosa viese donde la vieses, sin duda le tenía que dar crédito al enano de la suerte. Con sus manos metidas en su sudadera, escuchando a lo lejos las conversaciones del canguro y North, observaba con atención como sus labios brillosos y rosas dejaban escapar palabras tan rápidas como apresuradas. Sus haditas tan trabajadoras como siempre, la observaban con atención antes de partir en su misión.

Sus caderas anchas pero delineadas se movían a la par de esas alas trasparentes que zumbaban con fuerza en su espalda, sus hipnotizadores ojos violeta casi fucsias viajaban de una hadita a la otra. Era tan agraciada la forma en la que ella se movía, que le parecía un insulto que alguien como él observara ese espectáculo involuntario.

Una sonrisa suave rodeo los labios duros y fríos de él, al observarla sonreír con emoción al recibir un pequeño pedacito de calcio sobre sus manos.

―¡Que adorable!¡Uso hizo dental!― chillo con emoción―¡Buen trabajo, mi niña!― felicito a la pequeña hadita regalándole un maternal besito sobre su frente. Sus hermanitas celosas revolotearon sobre su rostro haciéndola reír divertida.― ¡Bien, bien!. Vengan aquí todas― de una manera tal que parecía una gran manta verdosa, esas pequeñas criaturas la rodearon de pies a cabeza, siendo rodeadas por un delicado abrazo.

Jack se permitió preguntarse para sí mismo: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si en su lugar estuviese otra persona?. ¿Si Hombre de la luna hubiese preferido a alguien más para optar por su lugar?. Posiblemente, alguien más hubiese disfrutado de esa imagen, de por si tierna, completa de aire infinitamente acogedora. Una mirada neutral apareció sobre sus ojos, causándole un nudo ardiente en su garganta.

Él se encontraría solo toda la eternidad, si eso no hubiese sucedido. Tragando el agua mineral que descansaba con una fina escarcha en la cima, la bebió con desesperación, con rudeza. Sintiendo como la frescura acariciaban ese sentimiento pesado que lo abrumaba, él cerro sus ojos con lentitud. Acomodándose la capucha de su sudadera, se dirigió hacia la puerta siendo detenido únicamente por una mano dorada que era perteneciente al dueño completo de los Sueños.

Dibujando un pequeño Jack volador sobre su cabeza, y agregando un delineado (?), Sandy lo miro curioso.

―No, no me iré. Solo quiero tomar aire fresco. – sonrientemente fingido, él avanzo hacia una ventana cercana. Sus pies descalzos recorrieron el resbaladizo tejado de la fábrica sin problemas. Seguramente, pasarían minutos hasta que el canguro, o como los niños lo conocían "Conejo de Pascua",― pero a él no lo engañaba, ese era un canguro haciéndose pasar como un conejo, no le cavia la menor duda― apareciera gritando con su áspero acento: ―"_¡Trae tu anoréxico trasero aquí, Escarcha!_"

La relación con él, se había vuelto algo fraternal, discutían entre ellos, como lo hacen dos hermanos, pero que a pesar de ello se resguardaban un enorme cariño que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a revelar públicamente. Con Sandy, la relación siempre había sido tan agradable como buena, era un fantástico sujeto, que mantenía el completo orden entre la familia que eran, y que por suerte él formaba parte de ella. North, era el padre que había perdido cuando cayó en las oscuras aguas heladas, siempre la mirada de ese hombre era completamente paternal como a su vez sus consejos eran los que más tomaba en cuenta a la hora de actuar. En cambio con Tooth, la hermosa Tooth, era muy, pero muy diferente.

Si bien, ella lo trataba como a todos los demás, de una manera comprensiva y cariñosa. En él era algo completamente diferente. Deseaba ser como Sandy para tener con ella enormes charlas silenciosas en las que ella era la que más hablaba de los dos, como también lo envidiaba un poco al ser él el vigilante de sus sueños. Deseaba ser como North, para poderla estrechar con esa enorme fuerza contra su pecho, como también poder tratarla con esa delicadeza que el ruso ponía en su voz, únicamente al hablar con ella: una dama. Al canguro era al que más envidiaba, sin duda alguna, sentía un profundo nudo en el estomago al ver como Tooth le sonreía al observarlo pintar con tanta devoción sus huevos de chocolate, identificándose en él y sus haditas en los huevos que celosamente cuidaba, para luego dárselos a los niños, su relación amistosa, era de por sí mucho más estrecha con la que tenia con él. Ellos se conocían desde hace siglos, desde hace siglos fueron compañeros de trabajo como amigos. ¿Cómo no ponerse celoso de eso?

Él y ella habían compartido infinitas de charlas y risas, pero el canguro con ella habían compartido siglos de conversaciones y risas. De por si la liebre de dos metros, le estaba ganando mucho.

Nervioso ante sus pensamientos se revolvió sus cabellos cubiertos de escarcha. Con incertidumbre se mordió su pulgar con fuerza, la nieve fría chocaba con intensidad sobre su rostro, cual madre protectora que quería abrazarlo. Sin embargo él se mantuvo estático inerte en su lugar, cual hielo esculpido por él mismo.

Un cálido tacto sobre sus parpados, lo hizo remover aturdido y confundido. Removiéndose en su lugar a punto de perder su fiel cayado de madera congelada que siempre traía consigo, se mantuvo estético en su lugar sin caber de la situación borrosa que su mente estaba procesado como si fuera una locomotora a todo vapor.

―¿Quién soy?― canturreo una vocecilla rápida cerca de su oído haciendo que su columna vertebrar se erizara. Conocía esa voz, y todavía no podía hacer que su lengua articulara la respuesta. – No deberías morderte los dedos, eso hará que tus dientes perfectos se dañen.

Consejo fraternal, como profesional, fue depositado en su oído, antes de que su agraciada figura se acomodaba a su lado, con sus parpados entrecerrados ante el intenso viento, que lentamente iba bajando su fuerza. Dándole un mudo aliento.

―Tooth…¿Qué esta―

―¡Shhh!― cayo sonriendo cual niña inocente, niña con expresiones de mujer bella. Combinación peligrosa, como adorablemente hermosa.

― Si no venia yo a buscarte, Sandy te cacheteaba― divertida ella dejo escapar una risita dulce. Jack Frost, jamás en su existencia tanto humana como inmortal, había escuchado tan melodiosa melodía.

―Es un tipo impaciente ¿Eh?― nervioso jugó con sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Ella observo su gesto con curiosidad.

―En realidad, North le ordeno que viniera, pero decidí venir yo para no tenerte recortado en un sofá con cubitos de hielo sobre tu cabeza―

Jack mantuvo su mirada fija en ella, sin dibujar ninguna expresión concreta. Absorto en ese chispeante que irradiaba sus ojos repletos de energía. Sin duda la belleza inconsciente que tenía esa Hada era peligrosa, tanto que si en ese momento ella le hubiese dicho que se tire al fuego, él lo hubiese hecho.  
Sin ni siquiera él creerse sus pensamientos tan maduros, como dementes. Bajo su mirada apenado, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían. Pero estaba seguro que el sonrojo no se mostraría a menos que este en una habitación cerrada con una leve pisca de calor, no ahora que estaban a grados bajo cero.

―¿Estás bien?― pregunto de pronto, haciendo que él sonriera con frescura.

―Mira Jack, se que estuviste solo por mucho tiempo. Y nosotros lo aceptamos y lo comprendemos, en parte fue nuestra culpa que no nos tomamos el tiempo para socializar contigo. Por ello quisiera decirte que para lo que necesites, nos encentraras a noso―

Unos labios fríos no la dejaron terminar tal frase. Estática sobre su lugar, ella se mantuvo aferrando sus agraciadas manos sobre el borde de madera en el que se encontraba sentada. La respiración helada como suave de Jack, se pegaba contra su diminuto rostro, desde su visión pudo ver como largas pestañas oscuras rodeaban esos ojos color zafiro, idénticas a los anillos gruesos que rodeaban el planeta de Saturno, enmarcándolas en un marco tan digno, como el brillo embriagador que salía de sus pupilas oscurecidas. Ella no pudo más que cerrar sus ojos, y rodear ese cuello masculino y esbelto con completa ternura, era una sensación tal linda como cálida, que la hacía sentir como una adolescente enamorada, pero….¿Acaso no era eso?

Hombre de la Luna, la había trasformado a tan temprana edad que no fue capaz de experimentar esos factores que hacia suspirar a los seres humanos. Jack, era el espíritu que la había hipnotizado desde que lo vio en un recuerdo de un niño hace siglos. Era atreves de ellos, esas migajas leves de observación que ella se había cautivado con esa presencia juguetona como rebelde. Sus haditas, aquellas privilegiadas que a menudo lo veían solían llegar suspirando al palacio, abrumadas por la belleza exótica que ese divertido espíritu les permitía contemplar.

Aprendo sus labios con fuerza, sintió esas frías manos acariciar sus plumas, dejándolas con leve escarcha en sus puntas. Era tan cautivador como dulce.

Sin duda, Jack Frost, era un ser que le llamaba la atención no solo por sus dientes extremamente blancos, sino por su atrayente manera en la cual giraba su centro. Jack, era alguien especial, de eso no le quedaban dudas…

* * *

_**Se muy bien, que tanto Jack como Tooth son tiernos en exceso, por lo que no quise subirlo de tono màs que un delicado e inocente beso. **_

_**Muy bien sé que tanto Jack como Bunny dejaron sus diferencias, en el pasado, sin embargo me encanto la idea de hacer esas leves peleas fraternales, que pudieran tener en el futuro. Ya una vez confiando entre si. **_

_**Fuera de ello, Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Acepto, opiniones, comentario y demás :)**_


End file.
